Lucifer Empire
by ThedemonlordPingu
Summary: My name is Alexander Lucifer and i will bring order to the chaos. Fear the light bringer. self insert. empire fic
1. Chapter 1

**Lucifer Empire**

 **I do not own harry potter, Stargate or any other TV, video game or anime used in this fic. So don't sue me or something kay?**

" _Different language"_

 _Thoughts_

Gellert Grindelwald was not having a good day, for the entirety of the morning he had been receiving reports from his lieutenants all over Europe fighting against the Allies that they were steadily being pushed back with the help of the Americans. Before he could reach for another report an explosion of magical energy happened above him and when he looked up all he could was a black…. hole? He rubbed his eyes in order to make sure he was seeing it but when looked again he could saw a boy, no more than sixteen years of age he reckoned, being shot out of portal, which Gellert thought it was after seeing a boy being coming out of it. Immediately after the boy was spat out the portal closed leaving nothing but a groaning boy in its wake, Gellert slowly got out of his seat with wand and moved towards the boy in order to find out how he got here.

My name is Alexander Lucifer, but I prefer Alex, and I am sixteen years old. I was not having a good day. The reason for that was that my parents and I had another argument again, the argument was about how our family can do and me saying we can't over and over again until I fed up with listening to their crap that I left. At the moment I am sitting in the garden watching over my three-year-old sister as she player with her dolls. I was about to get up and play with her when I felt something hit me in the back of the head and the last thing I heard was my father's voice saying, "it's time you saw the land of our ancestors". When I finally came to felt as if someone had let a bull stomp all over me before sitting on me, as I opened my eyes I saw that I was on a stone floor. Deciding that I don't like lying a stone floor I got up.

As the boy got up Gellert looked at the boy for any traits that could be associated with pureblood families he knew of. The boy was around six foot six, built like a swimmer, not skinny but not a body builder, just the right combination of flexibility and strength. He had midnight black hair with white on the tips of the hair, pale white skin and purple eyes which seemed to be glowing. Gellert was intrigued at the eye part as it was a Black family trait yet everything else about him was not of the Black family.

"umm…excuse me, can you tell me where I am? I don't know how I got here" when the boy spoke Gellert rose an eyebrow before deciding to ignore the question and attempted Legilimency on the boy. What he encountered was something he was expecting, a mental wall of decent strength so Gellert withdrew from the boy's mind and decided to get his answers the old fashioned way. He didn't want to cause damage to the boys mind in an effort to learn his secrets.

"You are currently in Berlin. How you got here was rather peculiar as portal travel can only be done if someone had high magical power, also the knowledge of portal travel disappeared centuries ago. But never mind that I would like to know your name young man" spoke the man in front of me. I looked at the man with a look of confusion for a moment before replying, keeping a close eye on this man. He felt wrong somehow as if his very existence was wrong or something.

"Alexander Lucifer and portal travel? Portal travel is impossible unless you have magic and considering magic is just a myth used by primitives to explain things they can't understand" Gellert rose an eyebrow in confusion at the boy's response to magic before waving his hand casting a wandless binding spell on the boy before wandlessly levitating him to follow him as he took to someone who could help him solve the mystery that this boy is. As he walked out of the room with the boy he could hear the boy cursing before muttering to himself that he was hallucinating and that there is no such thing as magic, which a certain amount of amusement and annoyance from Gellert. When they finally arrived at their location Gellert walked into a Spartan decorated office room with a Goblin sitting behind it signing papers before looking at Gellert before saying.

"how can I help you today Lord Grindelwald? Does it have to do with this boy here?"

"Indeed it does Ragnok, I would like you to do an inheritance test on this boy along with a bloodline test. The boy appeared from a portal believe it or not and I want to know who he is and what families he is related to"

Ragnok nodded and opened a draw of his desk before pulling out a knife and some parchment, as Ragnok put them on the desk Gellert undid the spells on the boy which resulted with him being dropped on the ground none to gently

When whatever the man did to me was removed I was dropped on the ground which left me a sore back and me cursing the man in every language I know which is not that many which are English, German, Russian and Japanese. When I was done I dragged myself up before glaring at the man who was looking at me with amusement flickering his eyes… _bastard_ I thought. When I looked at the other person in the room I felt as if I was punched in the stomach because right in front of me was a Goblin from the Harry Potter franchise and that meant… _ah crap_. Well there could be worse places I could have ended up in. I decided that I would see how things play out.

Gellert watched the boy for a few moments and saw the look of recognition on the boy's face before the boy's face turned expressionless hiding all emotion from him though his body language gave his true feelings away. Deciding to ignore it for the moment he gestured for the boy to come forward, which he did, and to extend his arm out so that Ragnok could cut him. When the blade cut the boys hand he didn't even flinch which made Gellert even more intrigued before looking at the parchment which proceeded to shock him to his very bones.

 **Alexander Lucifer**

 **Blood Status:** **Nephalem**

 **Lordships:**

 **None**

 **Heirships:**

 **The most ancient and imperial house of Lucifer by blood and magic (fraternal)**

 **The most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor through blood and magic (fraternal)**

 **The most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw through blood and magic (fraternal)**

 **The most ancient and noble house of Slytherin through blood and magic (fraternal)**

 **The most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff through blood and magic (fraternal)**

 **The most ancient and royal house of Pendragon through blood and magic (maternal)**

 **The most ancient and noble house of Le Fay though blood and magic (maternal)**

 **The most ancient and noble house of Ambrosius through blood and conquest. (maternal)**

 **Properties:**

 **Hogwarts castle and surrounding land, Scotland**

 **Fort Lucifer, Italy**

 **Gryffindor manor, wales**

 **Slytherin manor, Southern Ireland**

 **Ravenclaw manor, England**

 **Hufflepuff house, Northern Ireland**

 **Camelot castle, England**

 **Le Fay castle, Wales**

 **Glastonbury Tor, England**

 **Atlantis, unknown**

 **Businesses:**

 **75% of Diagon Alley, England (Ravenclaw,** **Hufflepuff,** **Gryffindor and Lucifer)**

 **43% of Nockturn Alley, England (Le Fay, Slytherin and Lucifer)**

 **Total overall funds: 79,585,085,026,957 Galleons**

 **Vassals:**

 **House Potter**

 **House Malfoy**

 **House Greengrass**

 **House Dracula**

 **House Delacour**

 **House Black**

 **House Gaunt**

 **House Romanov**

 **Yamato Dynasty**

I looked at the paper before I said "huh…. guess Mum and Dad were right; magic does exist" before promptly passing.

Gellert and Ragnok looked each other than to the boy before both of them broke out into grins as they found something that could change the outcome of the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own harry potter, Stargate or any other TV, video game or anime used in this fic. So don't sue me or something kay?**

" _Different language"_

 _Thoughts_

 **Chapter 2**

When I woke up I found myself in a rather comfy bed, silk I think it was. I slowly got out of the bed and looked around for a way out, when I couldn't see a way out I sighed before sitting back on the bed muttering.

"I can't believe this is actually happening…. though it does some of the weird crap that happened around me when I was younger, such as my nanny's hair catching fire when she would feed me. Also explains why Mum and Dad nearly had a heart attack when they saw a Harry Potter book…good times. What am I meant to do now?"

After waiting for an hour, which I spend whistling, I heard a popping sound and when I turned my head to look at what caused it, I blinked. For in front of me was a house elf. We spent probably around a minute starring at each other before I got frustrated and growled.

"Can I help you?"

"Master Grindelwald has requested your presence in the throne room, I am here to take you to him"

After the elf had finished I nodded my head before holding out my hand for the elf to take and the as soon as the elf grabbed my hand, rather forcefully in my opinion, I felt as if I was being forced through a small tube before I found myself in the throne room. The throne room wasn't that very decorated, some banners here and there and a fire place off to the left of the throne, the throne itself wasn't very impressive but I didn't care. What caught my attention was the man from before sitting on the thrones tapping his right hand fingers on the armrest as he watched me with an unnerving interest. Eventually I crushed my nervousness and cleared my throat indicating I was expecting for him to tell me why I am here.

The man spoke after I cleared my throat and the way he spoke sent chills down my spine, it felt cold…inhuman almost.

"welcome scion Lucifer, I am Gellert Grindelwald and I am going to offer you the opportunity of a life time. I offer you the opportunity to become my apprentice in the arts of magic. All I would require is for you to swear on your magic to never harm me."

That…was not what I was expecting and when I asked why he didn't ask for me to swear to serve him, all I got was an amused grin before he explained. Apparently due to me being a Nephalem, which are apparently the reason that mortals i.e. humans can use magic, it is impossible for beings of my race to swear themselves to another's service unless that person is a Fallen Angel. I accepted after debating in my mind about learning under a complete lunatic and I began my training that day. For the next five years of my life I spent it all learning everything my teacher knew and then some. I did not master every piece of magic I was taught but I was able to use it adequately if needed. During that time, I began to set up safe houses across the world for when my teacher lost his little war. One thing that sucked about my training was that I can't a wand my power just burns it out within a few minutes of me even holding it, so I was forced to learn everything without a wand. Which was one of the reasons it took me so long to master anything magical.

My training also included magical etiquette, most magical languages, economics, strategy, torture techniques (it was rather hard learning that as I had use my training on people that angered my teacher every week), muggle warfare (which essentially meant I learnt hand to hand combat, swordsmanship and most muggle guns), magical warfare and duelling. My combat style mostly focussed around on more or less brute force but I and am rather skilled with the mind arts. For instance, I can make my enemies see things that aren't there or make him do things I want. It kind of reminded me of Alma Wade's, from the F.E.A.R series, way of dealing with her enemies. It was rather amusing seeing someone freak out when they think they can't get out a room, I had developed a strange sense of humour during my time with Grindelwald.

During that time world war 2 had ended for the muggles but not for the magical world, during the war I would go on raids with some of Grindelwald's elite soldiers targeting British magical bases and towns in order to cause as much chaos as possible, I was used to killing people by now due to all raids I have been on. But the mission I took after I claimed my lordships opened my eyes to what my teacher really was…

That was the day I abandoned my teacher.

 **Flashback…**

I was flying over eastern France towards a small magical village that contained some of my teacher's enemies, I was told that I was going to the one in charge of the mission and to do everything I can to make sure it succeeds. I loved flying with my wings, the feeling of absolute freedom was incredible and slightly addicting. I discovered that my wings only come out of my back when I desire for them to, my wings were midnight black with white feathered tips and about two metres long, surprisingly they were very light and easy to walk around in, strangely every time I brought out my wings I felt as if something was being blocked. Anyway when I saw the village I increased my speed to get there quicker, when I arrived I immediately landed as quietly as possible and walked towards the centre of village where the village hall was located which was being used by Grindelwald's servants at the moment

As I entered the hall I saw that there was around twenty men here, all wearing black robes and each wearing a silver mask which eerily similar to the future death eater's masks, they turned to face me when I coughed loudly to get their attention. When they saw it was me one of the men, probably the leader, came forward to great me.

"so you're the infamous Alexander Lucifer I have heard so much about...I can see why lord Grindelwald sent you, I can feel power coming from you. Anyway our mission here is to eradicate the veela filth here. I have already discussed the plan with men so…."

I ignored his prattling and subtly slipped into his mind to find out about this man and the others he works with. What I found made me seethe with quiet fury and to show my anger I used my magic to begin chocking him. I wasn't really thinking about the consequences of what I was about to do and quite frankly I didn't care, all I cared about was stopping these monsters in human skin from committing anymore atrocities.

"Tell me little man…do you know why I am called the angel of death hmmm. They call me that for what I do to people like you."

Before he could speak I snapped his neck before turning my eyes, which were glowing with unholy light, on the other men before showing them the error of the ways.

When I left the hall all that was left of the men was walls splattered with blood and skeletons a deep crimson with blood still clinging to their bones.

I made my way to were the Veela were supposedly hiding, an old abandoned warehouse which looked like it hadn't received any rears recently, and searched with mind and what I found fuelled my anger even more. There were more than forty Veela here and most of them are children. I cast an over powered notice me not charm on myself as I made my way to the one who was the leader of this enclave. As I passed the Veela guarding the entrance I noticed that they seem to tense up before relaxing, I mentally shrugged at this before continuing on.

I entered the room with veela leader residing in and to my surprise I found her sitting on the bed nursing a new born baby. I cancelled the charm and the reaction is instantaneous, the mother jerks her head in my direction and tries to call for help but I put a hand over her mouth before anything could be said. As I gaze at the woman I could see she was quite beautiful, long silver hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin but not unnaturally so, and from what I could tell her figure is drop dead gorgeous. But I did not come here to chat about her figure but rather something else. Her allure would probably make her even more gorgeous if it could affect me, which it can't. Being a what I was had its benefits. I still find hard to believe that I'm not human but I am starting to accept it.

" _I am going to remove my hand and we are going to talk ok Madame"_

I asked. After a moment she nods and I remove my hand from mouth.

" _Who are you and how did you get in here. Are you here to kill?"_

The woman askes in a quiet voice and I raise an eye brow before snorting, replying.

" _why would I be here to kill you when I have slaughtered the men sent here to kill you. Better yet why would I even talk to you if I was sent here to kill you?"_

"…"

At her silence I sigh before speaking again.

" _I came here to let you know that you should move to a new location, I had to kill twenty of Grindelwald's men before coming here as they were planning on exterminating you…or worse_ " at the end part the woman flinches and I feel kind of bad before continuing on. _"I suggest moving towards Normandy as there is heavy Allied wizard presence there, you will be safe there._

 _With my piece done I turned away from her and before I apparated away she called out to me asking._

" _Who are you?"_

 _I turned back to her, thinking I am such a badass at the moment, and replied._

" _Lord Lucifer"_

 _And with that I Apparated away._

 **End Flashback**

At the moment I am watching my former teacher and who I think is Albus Dumbledore duelling each other, with my former teacher casting the killing curse around like it was going out of style. As I watched them duel I contemplated on what to do next now that the war is ending, as I mused I caught sight of a blasting curse coming towards me and before I can raise a shield or dodge I am hit fully in the chest. As I stumbled backwards I heard a ringing sound coming from my chest and what I saw next made me pale…well even more than I already was. For the last few weeks I had kept a time turned on my cheat as I studied in order to figure out how it works.

Turns out time turners and blasting curses do not mix well and before I can utter a word everything over black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own harry potter, Stargate or any other TV, video game or anime used in this fic. So don't sue me or something kay?**

" _Different language"_

 _Thoughts_

 **Chapter 3**

When I come to I found myself lying face down in the dirt, after spitting the dirt out of my mouth I push myself up to look around. What I find puzzles me to no end for all around me is forest and the last time I checked I was in the middle of a city getting… _ahh crap_ I think as I look around more franticly looking for anything that might have come with me and I find nothing. Deciding that I'm not going to be finding anything around here by conventional mean I start to spread out my mind across the area, this ability I created from influences from X-men and is essentially a modified Legilimency probe.

The only drawback to this power is the power requirements and to be an Occlumency master, after five minutes of searching for any human life I give up, unleash my wings and take to the skies to look around and what I find shocks me. All I can see for miles around me is forest and no sign of human life. Starting to get a little worried I start to fly around for a bit trying desperately to find anything… _oh god please don't tell me I have gone back in time to the freaking dinosaur era_ I think desperately. After a little while I see a small lake in the distance along with what looked like a… _oh you have got to be kidding_. For what I saw was what appeared to be a stone ring but I knew better as I had seen that same ring growing up when I was a kid, for what I saw was a Stargate.

Deciding to put in the back of my mind for the moment I fly towards the river as I had just realized how dry my throat is, landing gently I walked over towards the river, get on my knees and take a long drink which turned out to be a stupid thing to do. For one it tasted like absolute crap and the second was probably the slimy snake like creature leaping into my mouth and burrowing itself in. Feeling a separate consciousness trying to take control of my body I did what came instinctively to me, I lashed out at it and starting picking it apart.

After I was done with my rather brutal attack I was suddenly assaulted with memories that were not my own which manly consisted of smells, feeling and the occasional fight between another of its kind. After a moment of seeing these images I realize what has just happened, a freaking Goa'uld has snaked me… _that little bastard_ I thought before realizing that I felt great, perhaps better than I have ever felt in my life except when I first wielded magic for the first time.

Figuring it was the snake, which is really now me considering I have taken over its body, was enhancing me I got up and moved toward the gate. I wanted off this planet and I wanted it now, I didn't want to stick around in case I met an Unas. After a moment of walking I come to a stop in front of the gate and just stood there marvelling at the fact that this is a real Stargate, eventually I get bored of looking at the gate and move over towards the DHD and start fiddling around with it. Eventually I get bored again and start thinking of what I can do before I remember that Gellert taught me a spell of his creation that allows you to 'scan' the machine and find how it works and what's inside of it. Granted it was meant for things like primitive super computers but it should work on the DHD…probably.

Deciding to give it ago I begin the spell and holy crap I wasn't expecting what was happening, as soon as I entered the machine I start seeing symbols after symbols and numbers after numbers until after what felt like an eternity it ended and I immediately withdrew from the blasted thing. Five minutes later I calm myself down and start to organise what had been downloaded, for that had to be what happened…right, into my head and what I learned probably put a grin on my face that would put the Joker to shame. I know had every Stargate address in the whole galaxy. Still I could do without the killer headache.

Deciding to try the one for Earth first I start dialling, which was very cool in my opinion, and when I press the activation orb and the gate opens and after checking to see if it was safe with some of my telepathy, as I was now calling my modified Legilimency, I step through and immediately reappear in room filled with people looking at me with an interest and from the way they are dressed they are Ancients… _man this is so cool_ I thought with glee as I slowly held my hands up in a way to look none threatening. For a moment there was an awkward silence before one of them come forwards too great me…I think.

The woman who walked up to me was very familiar…wait I remember her. she was the frozen ancient from the episode named Frozen, she looks…hot, _bad thoughts bad thoughts_ I think to myself heatedly. Anyway she starts talking to me in what was probably Ancient and I am just standing there with my raised eyebrow in amusement at the frustration I can see on her face when she realises I can't understand her. Deciding to get this over with I gently slip into her mind and download the language, while this is happening the woman is just looking at me with a confused expression on her face as I'm probably squinting at her. After the download is done, and man it is a big language, I start speaking which her eyes widen in shock.

" _I am Alexander Lucifer and I am here to learn"_

After a moment of silence, the woman stutters out for me to follow before leading me up towards the council chambers, as this is happening the other occupants of the gate room are looking at us with barely hidden interest. Couldn't blame them as I am a very interesting guy. When we arrive in front of the chambers one of the panel doors opens and we walk inside, there around twelve people in total in the room not counting me and the woman. Most of them are middle aged men and women but the one who catches my interest is the brown haired young man who looks around 5:11…Janus. Huh…so ancients do have long life spans.

After a moments silence, which are a bit irritating, one of the men speaks. I think he was Moros if memory serves me correctly, I haven't watched the show in years so I could be wrong.

" _Maya why have you brought this stranger before us, he is not Alteran from what I can tell of his clothing or by smell"._

 _For being an ancient and all Moros is a bit of a dick_ I think as Maya replies by saying he came of the Stargate and that shield wouldn't rise for unknown reasons, after another moments silence someone speaks and that man is Janus.

" _Stranger…where have you come from and who are you for that matter. At first glance I would say that you come from a post-industrial society but from what I can feel from you I would say that you are more advanced, biologically, than even us"._

I admit that I was rather surprised that he can feel my magic but I shrug it aside as I respond. Still I felt pretty good to be told your better than them, even if it is only in one way.

" _I was born on Terra…but not of this dimension or time. Suffice to say I have no idea how I came here other than that my family sent me here. As for why I am here well…I came to learn as you are said to one of the most advanced races in this Galaxy."_

The reaction was not what I was expecting…they just smiled, anyway for the next half hour I asked and answered questions until it was decided that I would be allowed to learn from them but I would be watched by them in order to make sure everything was safe. I was quite pleased with the result and after the discussion I was led by Maya to my new quarters. The chambers I was assigned weren't that great but it was nice, a single bed in the right hand corners of the room, a desk in the left corner and in between them was a door which led to the bathroom which had a shower of some sort but it was easy enough to figure out. After looking around I decided to prepare for bed as tomorrow my first lessons were going to start.

When I woke I washed myself then dressed myself in my robes which was a grey robe with violet accents, a cross between Ezios assassin robes in AC2 and a Sith warrior from the old republic trailer, dark grey trousers and shirt, dark grey dragon hide boots and a violet sash that went around my stomach. After dressing myself and putting my hood over my head, as I disliked the light, I looked for Maya with my mind before silently apparating to her location and I reappeared outside her quarters before knocking on her door. For a few moments I waited before the door opened showing me a sight that would forever be engraved on my mind, a topless Maya showing off her EE-cup breasts and the only clothing I could see were some white panties, realising that I was staring due to the amused smirk on Maya's face I schooled my expression back into perfect neutrality but I couldn't get rid of the damn blush. After a moment of silence, I cleared my throat before speaking.

" _I came to find you hoping you could guide me to where I would be receiving my lessons"._

Maya's smirk fell being replaced with a small smile before she responded that she would be out in a moment and that she would guide me to my lessons for the rest of the week until I had memorised where I had to go. When she returned we walking in a comfortable silence towards the canteen to get some food, after eating our food with some idle chit chat, which I really enjoyed as she was rather funny and intelligent but hey she's an ancient its guaranteed for her to be smart, we headed off towards my first lesson.

And this pattern continued for the rest of my time on Atlantis, which was quite a long time I think like a hundred and twenty years but hey due to me being Nephalem I am now immortal in the sense I will never age or die of disease, during my time there I learnt everything and I mean everything the Ancients had to offer and I was often compared to Moros aka Merlin who was like me in his youth. During that time, I had created many things that the Ancients never really thought of but were impressed by, such as a replicator in the Asuran style, I secretly had it download the Alteran database into itself for safe keeping and instead of it being programed to kill the wraith it was programed to obey me, I had given it freewill and things like that but I made it so that it was incapable of disobeying me or betraying me.

During all this time me and Maya had gotten closer and closer until one day we finally admitted that we liked each other and started seeing each other. It was 237 years after I had arrived that I started hearing things about a plague of a sort that the Alteran's couldn't cure, deciding that it was time for me to go I ordered Liberi, the replicator, to pack up all my things which wasn't much, and to meet me at the gate room. While he was doing this I went to find my girlfriend, just thinking that brought a small smile to my usually blank face, I eventually arrived outside her door to find two security guards on either side of her door. As I approached they shared a look before moving to stop me.

" _sorry sir but you cannot go in there, she is infected with the plague and we cannot allow it to spread to the general populace"_ spoke one of the guards as he blocked me from accessing the door controls, I merely responded to this by picking them both up with my telekinesis and slamming them hard against the wall knocking them out due to me not being bothered with talking things out when I have a tight schedule due to the high council making an announcement that they were leaving the milky way. With the guards out of the way I opened the door to find my lovers incredibly pale face looking at me with her beautiful grey eyes, I immediately went to her side and picked her up and apparated to the gate room startling a few of the on duty personnel and mentally interfaced with the Stargate, one of the many skills I had picked up while learning about Alteran technology apparently due to being related to Merlin aka Moros I am part Ancient as well as Nephalem.

Anyway when they saw who I was carrying they started backing away from us in fear as the gate opened, as it opened Liberi came towards us carrying a small crate. Checking that Maya was still conscious we went through the gate, we emerged back on the Goa'uld homeworld as I knew that the symbiote's have the healing power necessary to beat the virus. When the gate shut down behind us I spread out my mind to find a young Goa'uld queen, as to me Maya is a queen and thus deserves something to prove it, and when I located it summoned it towards me and for a moment there was silence before a small screeching was heard as a small worm came flying towards us. When it came to stop floating in front of us screeching angrily at us, I entered its mind erasing it entire consciousness except the knowledge on how to use the body, after I was done I cast a small charm on Maya as I didn't want her awake for the implantation.

After the blending was done I removed the sleeping charm from my love and explained what has happened, after I finished explaining she asked me what was going to happen now. I replied that I was going to create an empire and I would like her help, at first she was opposed to the idea firmly believing in democracy but I merely pointed out all the corrupt and downright evil people on the council who were only there due to people wanting them there and after that she accepted, if a bit reluctantly. I did say that there was going to a parliament of sorts but power mostly remained with the throne. With that out the way I moved back to gate and began dialling for a planet I had found in the Alteran database rich in all the resources necessary to create an empire. When the gate reopened I turned towards my love to find her standing up looking less pale now and was rapidly gaining more colour back to her face, after checking her over we stepped up to the gate but before I went through I thought _well now the hard part comes_.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own harry potter, Stargate or any other TV, video game or anime used in this fic. So don't sue me or something kay?**

" _Different language"_

 _Thoughts_

 **Chapter 4**

It has been nearly a year since I have arrived on Paradisum, the new name of my capital world, and slowly started to gather all of the Alteran's that were left behind when the high council couldn't save them, _more likely they didn't care to_ I thought bitterly as the council was never my favourite as they all ways tried to interrogate me about things I don't want them to know. As time passed nearly a 17,437,942 Alteran's have gathered and sworn their loyalty to me using magic to make it permanent, using the knowledge of the Ancients and the biology of the Goa'uld I was able to create a cure for them. After that we started to build a new civilisation as the old one was so full of corruption that things had remained the same for nearly 2000 years before my arrival in Atlantis. After gathering all the survivors of the plague I declared that a new age had begun and that with it the Nephalem empire with my self-declaring that I would emperor and no one apposed me, to be fair I was the only person who willingly stayed behind instead of going with Atlantis which generated a huge amount of admiration and respect for myself. I had planned to stay behind regardless but the points I got from the people was good.

During the rebuilding I went out and gathered up as much technology in order to help with rebuilding, what I found surprised me but it was a welcome surprise. I found 28 Aurora-class warships, 83 Alteran cruisers and 7 city-ships, the last one nearly made me have a heart attack due to just thinking of what would happen If the Goa'uld would have done if they had the tech inside those ships. All the ships now reside at the capital where they are being decommissioned, the reason for this is that while the Alteran ships are powerful they were not made for war and plus they represent an age that has passed for us. I had already designed new ship designs during my stay on Atlantis with the help of Janus and what we came up with was 6 different deigns and I could admit that a lot of the designs were influenced by the Goa'uld, Star Wars and Halo.

First was the main battle ship design which was shaped like a Venator except that its command towers were replaced by a pyramid and that its engines were replaced by the triangular design that the Aurora class used. It armaments featured 5300 plasma cannons, 2650 per side, 4250 plasma point defence turrets, 4000 mini MACs based around the gun used to disable the covenant cruiser in halo reach but it had been built to imperial standards, 2000 per side, 15 openings for Alteran drone weapons, 55 plasma projectors (beam weapons) and, my favourite weapon so far, two super magnetic accelerator canons which fired trinium covered Naquadria rounds at 35.65 percent of the speed of light, these weapons were located down the middle of the ship. It also included three missiles based upon the NOVA bombs of the UNSC but enhanced with naquadah. Its defences include six Alteran based shields and 3.5 metres of trinium-titanium armour, which became known as battle plate. Its hyperdrive is the same as the ones found aboard Aurora class ships but its engines are where it shines, some would think that all that armour would slow it down but due to some research I did, with the help of Janus, I was able to combine two designs of generators that the Alteran's thought couldn't be improved upon, a naquadria generator and a fusion generator. Due to these two designs being combined it provides enough energy to match half a Potentia. These engines became standard for imperial warships. Sadly, due to its armaments it can't function as a carrier but it still has enough space to house and arm 6-star fighter/bomber squadrons each, it also lost its top fighter bay along its spine in order to fit the macs. It also doesn't have the bottom hanger anymore as that was filled in to make room for generators and the like. Its length is 25 KM long, 8 KM in width and 5 KM in height. This ship design was known as the Judgement class battleship.

Secondly was the carrier design, it was based the Acclamator design from Star Wars but with the same design features as the Judgement class. Armed with only 1500 plasma cannons, 750 per side, 1000-point defence turrets, 2000 mini MACs, 1000 per side, and 6 drone weapon platforms, it had little in the way of weapons and its defences were little better only featuring two Alteran based shields and a metre-thick battle plate armour. Its engines were slightly better than the Judgement class but that was to ensure that they could escape easily if needed to. But what made this ship so important was its massive amount of space it had, enough to single handily invade the Earth ten times over. It also featured the same generator design as the Judgement class. Its length was 18 KM long, 14 KM in width and 4 KM in height. This ship had enough space to house and arm 25 squadrons of fighters. The name of this ship class was the Tabellarius which literally means carrier in English.

The third design was a destroyer and it mostly based upon the Midlothian class destroyer from Halo. It was armed with 3500 plasma cannons, 1750 per side, 3000 mini MACs, 1500 per side, 2000-point defence turrets, 2 drone weapon platforms and a single MAC going down the middle of it. Its armour consisted of a three Alteran styled shields and 2.5 metres of battle plate armour. Its generators were not quite the same design as the other two ship designs due to how big the generators are but the generator this ship uses produces nearly a third of the power produced by a Potentia. Its length was 10 KM, 2 KM in width and 2 KM in height. This ship had enough space to house and arm 4 squadrons of fighters. This ship was designated as the panther class.

The fourth design was a fighter/bomber design. The ship was based upon the longsword of Halo but it was slimmer and around 2 thirds the size of the original. Its wings were curved as well. Its armaments were 3 plasma cannons, two under its wings and one on top controlled by a gunner. It also came with 10 missiles, 5 on each wing. Based upon the Alteran drones, these missiles packed a lot more punch but were a lot slower and didn't have the shield piecing ability normal drones have. These missiles were call Dolor missiles which in English means pain… _I seriously need to come up with better names_ I muse to myself. The armour was a single low level Alteran shield and half a metre of battle plate. The length was 65 metres, width was 70 metres and the height was 10 metres. The ship can be re-fitted to hose more missiles but that would cost it its speed which it heavily relies on. The ship was designated Shortsword in honour of the class it was based upon. They were deployed in squadrons of thirty.

The fifth design was a frigate that was based of the Terran Battlecruiser used by the Terran's in StarCraft. It has an armament of 500 plasma cannons, 750-point defence cannon, 10 plasma projectors, 350 mini MACs, eight plasma projector and 4 drone weapon platforms. Its defences were a two Alteran based shields and 1.5 metre of battle plate. It had a space to house and arm 12 squadrons of Shortsword's. Its generator is the same used in the Judgement class and due to its size extra energy can be diverted to other systems when needed for an extra boost. Its hyperdrive and engines were the same standard found on Aurora class ships. The ship was 6 KM in length, 2 KM in with and one 1 KM in height. The ship was called the Freeman class, mostly due the fact that it was Liberi who designed it.

The sixth design was a corvette that was based around the Daedalus of the SGC except it had its hangar bays removed and replaced with gun pods and drone platforms. The other difference was the front being shaped like a hammer and that the engines were shaped like the Aurora class. It had an armament of 350 plasm cannons, 125-point defence guns, 100 mini MACs, four plasma projectors and four drone weapon platforms - two platforms on each pod. Its defences were a single Alteran based shield and a metre-thick battle plate. Its engines and hyperdrive are the same class found on an Aurora class. Its generators were like the Freeman class in its functions. The ship was 4 KM in length, 2.5 KM in width and 1 KM in height. The ship was designated as the Defender class. Not the most imaginative but it will do.

The reason the ships were designed so big was because I was a paranoid bastard and I wanted every insurance possible in order to have my fledgling empire survive and thrive, due to how big most of these ships were and long it took to build them (even with Alteran technology allowing us to build these ships in a year at most and thats for the corvette alone) it was agreed upon by the imperial council, high ranking members of the Imperial military and parliament that we needed a strong military but that we needed to build up the economy and population first. I was annoyed but I understood that it needed to be done.

As the rebuilding was being done and the imperial navy being built up, even if it will be quite small for now, I journeyed to Dakara and used the ancient weapon to wipe life clean in the galaxy excluding Paradisum, the Goa'uld homeworld and the Nox homeworld and any other race with a sentient race on it. After a few months to make sure that the plague was eradicated, except for small amounts in labs near the capital, I reseeded the galaxy which was rather cool and very disturbing. I could honestly say that I know understood why the Forerunners were reluctant to activate the Halo arrays. After overseeing that all life in the galaxy was reseeded I journeyed back to the homeworld with an idea I had during my time overseeing the re-populating of the galaxy. When I got back I called together some of the most powerful and influential members of the Empire to discuss with them my new idea.

"why have you called us, lord? Do you require our advice?" asked a middle aged looking man, with blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a soft looking face. This man was a high ranking admiral in the former Alteran navy before it was disbanded nearly a hundred years ago due to 'unnecessary costs'. I met him by mere chance after he stormed out of the council chambers and struck up a friendship with him due to out similar beliefs, I was quite surprised when I found him when I went looking for survivors as I thought he would want to live…I should know better than to believe that this man would run when there was people that needed his help, so he stayed. His name was Abaddon and the new lord of Admirals in the imperial navy.

"yes holy lord, how may we serve you?" asked a young man who had black hair, brown eyes and a soft almost baby looking face but do not let this fool you into thinking that this man was weak, no this man was probably one of the most dangerous men on the entire planet after me. He was the high priest of a small but growing faith that believed that they only survived due to the kindness of God…and they say me as God which irritated and oddly pleased me immensely, much to discomfort. His name was Justus. I had tried at first to stop the faith from spreading but eventually realized that I could use this to increase my grip on the imperial people, so I allowed it to exist if a bit reluctantly and after making sure that it fell in line with what I believe in. No backward religion will be allowed in my empire, especially if it is about me. Granted there will probably be other religions that will become part of the empire but they will have no influence on the empire unless I agree with it.

The last person was my lover, Maya. She had become the head of the newly formed imperial intelligence, granted it wasn't needed to spy on my people at the moment but it in time it will be needed. As well as being head of **II** she was also head researcher in the imperial research institute, granted it was tiny at the moment barely a hundred people but that would change in time. She didn't say anything as she already knew what I was about to propose.

After a moment of silence, I spoke. "my good friends, I have asked you here today to share with you an idea I had during the time I was away fixing the mess the _council_ left", I spat out council with disgust and it was mirrored and the others faces, "you all know that I am not Alteran but rather something different…I am here today to offer you a way to leave behind your past as an Alteran and join me as something more, you wouldn't be like however as I think that would be rather dangerous. Before you speak allow to explain my reasoning, the Alteran body is advanced but over the last millennia your bodies have degraded to the point that your bodies can barely pick a wooden table that your ancestors could have done with one hand. Another reason is that it would allow me to implement another program that will ensure that no citizen of the imperium break any major laws and if you want another it would allow you to finally sever your connection to a people who have grown so stagnant that it almost caused a civil wat that could have been worse than the one between your ancestors and the Ori" at the mention of the Ori the room became tense as while they did now believe in a god now they did not like how the Ori behaved or how they were in general. Forced worship didn't appeal to them.

"if we did agree" began Abaddon, "what would we receive, granted I want to be different compared to the ones residing in Atlantis but I don't want to give up more than a billion years of family bloodlines just to separate me from Atlantis." The other looked towards me with interest after he was finished. For a moment I thought before I opened my mouth to speak again.

"you would receive a lot, eternal life and youth, energy manipulation similar to mine and many more. I do not ask you give up your Alteran blood completely as you know that I am part Alteran" Justus actually looked a bit startled but didn't say anything at my heritage. "I am merely suggesting that you become a hybrid of sorts, a third of my DNA will used as base but the rest will be your own. I only suggest this due to concerns about the future and our people, I will not force it but I do urge you to accept"

Eventually they agreed and gave me their support, I think that Justus would have agreed anyway…bloody fanatic though he is useful as due to their faith in me I can feel my strength grow stronger and it gets stronger the more people that convert, which has been happening a lot lately.

For the next few months I, along with my Maya, converted the Alteran people into something else, I had decided that I would be the only Nephalem, the name they chose for themselves disturbed me a little as I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass. the name they chose was Angelus or in english...Angels. I tried to ignore the thought and focussed my attention back onto the subject at hand, dimension travel. I know it is possible due to the fact that I am here at the moment, I also know that it is possible to due devices such as quantum mirrors. I had made some breakthroughs in that I could open portals to go to different dimensions but I can't get the device to lock onto the dimensions I want. I wish I could just… _I am such an idiot sometimes_ I think to myself as I face palm, removing my hand from my face allowing some of my hair to fall into view.

One thing that I had noticed during my stay at Atlantis was that my hair, eyes and wings had started to change. My hair had turned pure white. My eyes remained the same violet colour but now included a golden ring around the outside, also instead of being the normal round pupil they had turned into slits…almost snake like. Lastly my wings didn't have much of a change, the only change was that I had grown two extra pairs and that I my original wings turned pure black with silver tips. The other pairs included pure white angel wings with golden tips but it was the last pair that made me raise an eyebrow, they were grey bat wings similar to devil wings from highschool dxd but instead of looking weak and flimsy they looked as if they could flip a truck with little difficulty. I had a feeling that this was going to give me major headaches later on but ignored it for now.

Anyway I had just had an idea and…success. I had remembered that most Alteran tech was mentally controlled and must have some sort of computer program that allows for the mind to interface with the technology. So I had the idea to link the dimension drive to some nanites that I would inject into my spinal column allowing me to will the drive to find the dimension I am seeking. After that was done I decided to call it a day, as I walked out of my study I went to look for Maya and after of looking around the imperial palace, which I had designed so that it took the general design of the Jedi temple on Coruscant except it had it had its four towers surrounding the centre one fitted to have surface to orbit weaponry and shield generator…there is also the fact that the imperial palace is nearly 8 times the size of the on Coruscant. Granted most of it was used as the main government building for the empire and the imperial family only used a small part of it.

I found her in the throne room talking with representatives from the Imperial Navy talking about, from what I could hear, how they needed more funding if they're going to launch the imperial Flagship of the 1st fleet which was scheduled to be launched later in the month, my wife looked extremely bored and irritated with the Naval officers as she hated dealing with things such as these as she preferred being in the lab.

As I approached my wife the Naval representatives muttered a quick "my Lord" before leaving the throne room, I looked around the room before looking back at my wife and saying to her in a strained voice from containing laughter.

"it seems you have been working hard dear wife"

All I got in response to that was a very inelegant snort which sent me over the edge as I laughed harder than I had in the last few months, who ever said that ruling was easy is a bloody liar.

 **Sorry it took so long to get out but I was side tracked by real life, this chapter was rather rushed so if you see any bits that done make sense or are badly written you will know why.**


End file.
